Equilibrium
by Paradoxos
Summary: ‹DISCONTINUED› “Then, little brother. I shall make a trade with you. I’ll resurrect the whole clan along with our parents... if you give me your Cherry Blossom.” ‹Itachi x Sakura› ‹Sasuke x Sakura›
1. One

Disclaimer: The usual.

"...text" present/dialogue

_'...text' thoughts/flashback/past_

Dedicated to all ItaSaku lovers!!! ALSO TO SHIROI HIKARI!!

**To JELLY-BEAN89, ANIMEEVIVVERZ, ANIMEFREAK, BLITZBALLKAT, CHERRYBLOSSOMGURL 13, IHEARVOICES, and others:** Thanks for reviewing for _Truth About Men: Predators_!!!

**Equilibrium**

**One**

Onyx eyes snapped open abruptly, contacting the white ceiling smeared with dark gray shadows of the night. He sat up on the soft mattress, mouth opened to a small "o" and panting heavily. The upper half of his muscular naked body glistened with countless drops of fresh perspiration.

It was terrible.

The teen raked through his gravity-defying raven hair with his long fingers, pulling on them to aid him in his thought process.

_Everything had been tainted crimson. The walls, the floor, the ceiling above him----everywhere his black depths came upon._

_Littering the ground bathed in red liquid were corpses big and small, tall and short._

_The child stood in an endless pool of blood himself._

It was terrible.

He shook his head, blinking away the morbid images that replayed at least a thousand times over the past few years. They followed him to his dreams, chased him down everywhere, and haunted him till forever.

There was no end to them.

Gingerly, he slid off the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure beside him. After a reasonable amount of shuffling, he managed to be fully clothed in his usual navy blue attire.

The adolescent exited the room, then the house itself altogether.

He was going to get a work out tonight. It seems to be the only remedy that can help him clear the source of his insomnia.

Without another look past his shoulder, he stalked off into the darkness of the Konoha Forest, with the dim silver moonlight as the only guide in his path.

* * *

Outside the window, perched steadily on a thick branch and hidden behind the shadows of oval leaves was a witness dressed in a cloud-patterned black cape to the other's surreptitious act. 

He knew where he was heading. The muted guest had observed him enough times to tell his moves apart. After all, he was his sibling.

However, to confirm many suspicions, his main focus had not been his brother. He could really care less about him just like the others he'd encountered in the past. When the younger Uchiha left her side and ditched the lonesome house, he did not. His unfaltering attention had been placed on the object of his interest all along----the female who hibernated beside his blood relative before his departure.

Taking this as an open opportunity, he slipped through the opened window with ease, landing in the exact same position as he stood on the tree seconds ago.

Ruby copy wheel eyes watched her as she continued slumbering peacefully under the thin sheets. Her long pink tresses spread like the glorious feathers on a peacock on the white pillow and framed her oval face. The luminous rays shining upon her creamy skin and gentle features would trick mortal men into thinking it had been a sleeping angel all along.

His hands ached to touch, to feel and to caress her smooth flesh.

But he did not.

He was civilized enough not to lay a finger on what was not his.

But he wanted her.

It was ironic how he was the only one who didn't take the sight of her for granted.

" Sasuke-kun..." Those ripe cherry lips opened and closed to murmur a barely audible name. Her hand reached for the empty space beside her, groping the pillow unconsciously and taking it into her embrace, thinking she had found what she had been searching for.

His keen hearing caught on.

' _Ignorant little brother... Always neglecting the treasures before you... Always letting meaningless pursuit of revenge get to you.'_

He plotted himself down soundlessly on the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving her petite figure. The elder Uchiha knew she would be lonely tonight.

He would keep her company.

* * *

He collapsed against the rough bark of the tree, his shirt dark with sweat from the hours of training he endured. Inhaling and exhaling, the prodigy quickly regained his normal rate of breathing. 

" Still training hard to beat me, little brother?"

His head snapped up immediately, dark obsidian eyes meeting with garnet.

' _Itachi... What is he doing here? Am I dreaming again?' _Doubting his vision, Sasuke shook his head once or twice, trying to dismiss the mirage before him.

It didn't work.

Uchiha Itachi was real.

Jumping up, he readied himself into a battling position, his advanced bloodline technique immediately activated.

" Itachi..." He growled through clenched teeth. The hatred for the murderer of his clan acted as a potion that drove out all sources of fatigue in his system.

The other man seemed unmoved.

Instead, he kept his cool gaze upon his sibling, and opened his mouth to speak.

" Tell me, little brother. Is restoring the clan and killing me, the two most important things in your life?" Voice like ice that could have dealt great damage to the others with its piercing edge had not intimidated the young Uchiha.

" Yes." His answer came out precisely.

" Nothing else?"

' _What's he trying to get at?' _" Nothing else."

Itachi was satisfied.

" Then, little brother, consider it to be your lucky day.I shall make a trade with you. I'll resurrect the whole clan along with our parents..." he began.

The first part of his proposal had aroused his interest instantly. Keeping on an indifferent facade, he let the flames of anger die down slowly, and waited for the other to finish.

"... if you give me your Cherry Blossom."

* * *

Author's Crap: 

Um... This idea came to me like a flash of lightning... The fics I visited before mostly had lustful Itachis or evil ones, so I wanted to make him different here. IF you must complain about him being out of character, PLEASE remember this is FANFICTION.

Well, tell me if you like it or not, okay?


	2. Two

Disclaimer: The usual.

"...text" present/dialogue

_'...text' past/dream/flashback/thoughts_

**silent nox2- **Hope you don't mind if I spice it up a bit.. (wink)THANKS!

**asn water-** Your questions will be answered, I promise. THANKS!

**holly-** Yeah, love triangles get to me too well... THANKS!

**Brittney- **I'm glad you've liked it. Maybe I should try salt and vinegar chips in the morning too... THANKS!

**xLindsayx-** Please update your story too! THANKS!

**Jingle Bells-** (wink wink) If you know what I mean... THANKS!

**Tsuki Angel-** THANKS!

**Elusia- **Love triangles always get to us. THANKS!

**DreamCatcher16-** Find out if Sasuke does or not! THANKS!

**Phoenix20043-** THANKS!

**mad-killer-bunnies-alert-** Sasuke, evil? Hm... That's a chin scratcher... THANKS!

**UNKIND- **THANKS!

**Jewel Song- **Thanks for telling me! You've been a great help! THANKS!

**And for other reviewers, I'm sorry for not giving you feedback for your reviews... I accidentally deleted some of them on AOL... Stupid mailbox.**

**Equilibrium**

**Two**

_Knock. Knock._

The peaceful atmosphere inside the dim house was disturbed by the crisp sound of knuckles rapping against hollow wood.

Grunting, he pushed himself up from the couch's leather surface unwillingly and dragged himself until he came face to face with the door. When the young adult gained control over the knob in his hand, he twisted it, and pulled it back enough to allow bright sunlight to enter through the opening in an instant.

The blinding rays were not the only things that had caught his sight.

For a second there, he had totally neglected the newcomer who stood to be at his height.

Cool onyx connected with depths of snow white.

Those were the eyes that he vowed to never forget-the eyes of his rival, Hyuuga Neji.

" Uchiha."

His tone was almost as emotionless and aloof as the mask he wore on his face.

" What do you want, Hyuuga?" Suspicion obscured his senses immediately as he thrust a hand at his hip. It wasn't just every day that you'd expect a Hyuuga, especially Hyuuga Neji, at your door.

Kami, how he despised the man who dared to share the mind of a "genius"with him. There was not one thing he didn't hate about him.

His adversary still wore that baggy beige sweatshirt of his with coffee colored knee length shorts that matched his long flowing strands. The silver Konoha metal plate gleamed proudly at its proper place against his forehead.

The Uchiha wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp just by laying his eyes on him.

" Where's Sakura?" The Jounin ANBU captain demanded. " Hinata-sama wants to talk to her in person."

Even a year after their separation, Sasuke could have sworn he detected a unique change in the Gentle Fist Specialist's voice when he pronounced her given name. It was the special tone he knew too well of.

Oh, he could just feel his insides burn with a raw feeling.

Jealousy, was it not?

" Not here, obviously."

" Where is she, then?" His orbs narrowed, daring him to tell a lie.

He accepted it enthusiastically and threw back a challenge himself as an arrogant Uchiha.

" She's with Itachi."

The Hyuuga paused, the grim line set between his lips became more appealing.

" And how did she end up with an S-Class criminal?"

" That's none of your damn business." His tongue was equivalent with his skills in battle-shrewd and merciless.

A hand dressed in bandages grabbed the collar of his dark shirt, wrinkling it in the process.

" You know damn well she's every part of my business. Had I not made myself clear a year ago?"

This had caused the dark-haired male to snicker.

" Don't you have that Ten Ten girl now? Or is she just not enough to fit your taste?"

" Ten Ten's with Lee." He commented dryly. Without a word of caution or warning, his other hand, unwrapped, came up to attack his clothing as well, allowing him to shake the prodigy with strength from both hands. " But that's not the point right now. You know what? Maybe I should have just ignored her pleads and shut her up when she wanted me to let her go back to you, knowing her feelings for you did not die. Tell me, Uchiha, after all that she's done for you, how could you just sit here like nothing has happened! She's in the hands of the most dangerous man alive."

" You know what! If you really do give so much of a damn about her, then why don't you go get her back yourself?" He wrenched his shirt free from the other's claws, causing the brunet's arms to fall back at his sides, shaking with fury.

" Hmph. I think I will! And when I find her, I don't care if I have to lock her up to keep her away from you, but you're not getting her back!"

His declaration ended, so did his visit. With that, the Shinobi leapt out of sight.

The door became the object of his anger when he slammed it shut forcefully, pounding on its glossy surface. Then, pivoting around, he supported his weight against it, shoulders slump, and thick bangs shadowing his sight.

Uchiha Sasuke was tangled within the sticky web of exasperation.

' _Sakura... You'll forgive me... right?'_

Just once in the thirteen years of his life after the massacre of his clan, he wanted to live a day without being plagued by nightmares of the past.

He would pay any price.

Even if it ended up as an ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

_She was being lifted, the warmness of the blankets torn away from her._

_Moments later, her shivering body was covered by a heavier sheet, much warmer than the one she had lost in that case. Another pair of structures secured her figure against a soft surface. At the same time, positive feeling after feeling surged through her nerves._

_Peaceful. Safe. Protected._

_She snuggled up against it immediately, delighted by the way her body reacted._

' _Sasuke-kun...'_

_The gentleness in those hands could only belong to that of the man who claimed her heart._

" _Hm. Expect a pleasant surprise on the next full moon."_

' _Surprise...? Full moon...?'_

_The voice that came from above her head did not belong to the last survivor of the Uchiha clan._

_Or did it?_

_Delirium had long raided her mind, sleepiness preventing her from opening her eyes.Perhaps she was dreaming again. After all, only she and her Sasuke-kun were present in the room._

_Right?_

" _Hmph. You better keep your word, Itachi."_

* * *

Author's Crap: 

I think I update too frequently... Man, I need to catch up with school...

I hope some of you here didn't mind the one sided NejiSaku I put in here... Those of you who know me... Great.. Heh heh!

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Three

Disclaimer: The usual.

" ...text" present/dialogue

_' ...text' past/thoughts/dream/flashback_

**Note: The fanart link for this fanfiction is in my profile. Check it out if you want to, k?**

**AijinMegami, Midnight Silver Dragon, Hao'sAnjul, cherry blossom026, Peach Nin, xLindsayx, cuito, Sakura2387:** (hugs ppl) THANK YOU!!!!!!

**Malitia-** (gasp) you're going to kill me? (runs away) JK JK

**DreamCatcher16- **Did you beat Sasuke up for me? Heh, thanks for review for _Sakura Summoning_ too!!!

**ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13-** Thanks for reviewing so much! Hey, when's the next chapter for "my life" coming out?!

**IHearVoices-** Yes, I really want Sakura to be LOVED by everyone... JK JK. Not POSSIBLE!

**Krimzen Angel- **You better hurry up with " Someone Love Me"! I want to read more!

**animEvivvErz-** Dude, I definitely owe you all my thanks! Thanks for so patiently reviewing!!

**Elusia-** Um... Not really a love square... Cuz someone's going to drop out soon.. Heh:)

**asn water-** Sasuke's really desperate. That's why he made up his mind so quickly. THANKS!

**LuvrAll-** Sasuke go after Sakura... (smirks)

**Ayane Selznick-** Thank you so much for all your reviews... I'm glad you like Itachi here!

**CelestiaL-nightfloW-** HEY, update your stories too! Are you a Itachi fan?

**B4By K4K4Sh1-** When's the trilogy going to come out? I need to see that!

Hope I didn't miss anyone...

* * *

**Equilibrium**

**Three**

Cold. Frozen.

" _Hmph. You better keep your word, Itachi."_

Her heart rebelled against her rib cage viciously. It was not to her ability to control it any longer.

Itachi? Uchiha Itachi? THE Uchiha Itachi who demolished his own clan?

Impossible!

" Ah!" Her rigid body shot up like a bullet as if the surface where her body was placed had been hot iron. Sleep surrendered to consciousness completely when she felt the warm fingers of the bright morning sunlight caress her smooth cheeks. The female let out a soft breath of relief, bringing a hand before her chest to calm her nerves.

" Phew. IT was only a bad dream..."

" So, you've awaken..."

That voice... The same voice her ears caught in her dream...

HUH?

In a blink of an eye, her head had been whipped towards the direction of the source of the masculine tone.

Jade depths saw red copy wheel orbs identical to the ones that her dearest had inherited from birth.

Her breath stopped at her throat.

Uchiha Itachi?

' _Impossible...'_

Across from where she sat, those pools of ruby met emeralds that he equated with the greenery of the season spring.

He drew in a soundless breath.

' _Keen as a kunai... Yet elegant as a porcelain doll.'_

For a moment, the two stayed that way, each scrutinizing the other.

He was busy admiring the sight of her. She was occupied with shock.

It was then that she began realizing the change in her environment. The spacy roomthe king-sized bed covered in midnight sheets, the exquisite taste in furniture, and he who stood leaning against the door frame, clothed in nothing but traditional Shinobi fishnet top and black pants.

She would surely be drowning in a sea of drool if he had been exposed to the rest of the female population on earth.

Warmth rushed to her face as the speed of her blood circulation increased greatly.

Shaking off such inane thoughts, the palm of her hands launched themselves at her flaming cheeks.

_Slap!_

This would dismiss whatever genjitsu that was cast upon her, causing her to witness the sight of the destructor of the Uchiha clan right before her eyes.

" Ow..." Her pain was real. _Blink._ So was he.

Okay, so pigs can fly.

...Nah, maybe she was hallucinating.

The corners of his lips lifted slightly at her vain attempts of proving him as a part of her imagination.

Sakura.

Cherry Blossom.

That name fit her well. Innocent and naive.

" I am no illusion. I _am_ Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

So she wasn't hallucinating after all... Yet, she still had her doubts about him being the real Uchiha Itachi.

This was the man who murdered his own people.

She should fear him.

Strangely, she didn't.

Perhaps she was currently too shocked to fear... or her calm ninja instincts had kicked in at the right time... or maybe she was too angry at the way his eyes shamelessly preyed upon her figure.

Chilling breeze climbed through the window and ambushed the exposed skin of her arms, snapping her back to reality.

She had forgotten about the thin sleeveless pajama shirt she wore bed last night. Quickly using the opaque blankets to her advantage, she wrapped herself within its warm embrace, preventing view from wandering eyes.

" Look, I don't care if you're Itachi or not. But you tell me where I am right now, right this minute! And what have you done to Sasuke-kun?!" Itachi or no Itachi, she had to show him not to mess with a Kunoichi...even when she did look awfully ridiculous demanding something from a criminal while wrapped into a tight bundle.

A crescent brow rose above his left eye.

" As much as I admire your guts, I think you may be a little confused at the one in charge here." But of course, he would not allow himself to be pushed around by anyone (especially not a girl five years younger than him).

Her captor vanished right in front of her eyes. Before she could let her observant pools of green search the entire area, he reappeared before her, back hunched, index finger and thumb gripping her chin, and face hanging dangerously close to her own.

The concept of breathing was immediately forgotten by the most intelligent female Shinobi of Konoha.

She began trembling like a willow in the wind.

Fear ate away all anger inside her heart.

" Since you are currently stationed as a guest here in my house, do well to follow the rules when you're here." His mouth approached her ear, tickling the tender skin with each word he breathed, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine. " First, I do no wish to hear you address another man in such intimate manner before me. Second, don't ask so many questions. You're guaranteed an enjoyable stay if you remember these two important laws."

He drew away from her, the indifferent countenance still worn upon his face.

She let out the breath she was unaware of holding at her wind pipe. Tension in her system was instantly released when her nostrils tasted the fresh air around her.

At the sound of wood collisions and brief shuffling, a lavender pile of satin was launched at her direction, becoming a small pool of purple when it hit the surface of the mattress.

It was the only decency he could find in wardrobe. Strangely, he could not recognize where the material had come from.

Confusion resurfaced in her eyes when she glanced at it.

" Get dressed. We're going outside." Retreating from the closet, he silently pushed the doors shut, and headed for the exit to grant her some privacy.

" Hey! Where're we going?" She called after him.

" On a tour."

" But-..."

_Thud!_

The closing of the door to her quarters discontinued their short-lived conversation.

* * *

Author's Crap: 

Phew, that took long... sorta...

I hope I didn't make Itachi too OOC here... I really don't know how he acts since I haven't seen him in the anime! Man, I'm so getting Naruto DVD for Christmas!

Well, you've probably seen this a lot of times before. So, vote for your ending couple!!!

THANKS, EVERYONE!!


	4. Side Story Interlude

Disclaimer: The usual.

**NOTE: **Thanks goes to all reviewers! I really don't have time to announce them right now! I promise that you will all get feedback in the next chapter! THANKS!

**Maybe reading the last part will help if you were confused before.**

**This has nothing to do with the plot itself. It's just a little Christmas side story.**

For all readers, MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HANUKKAH!!!

**Warning: **Surprise ending. :)

" ...text" present/dialogue

_'...text' Sakura's thoughts/sound_

**Interlude**

**Poinsettia**

Flakes of large and small waltzed in mid-air as they descended down from Heaven----angelic spirits bond to bring good luck.

The seventeen-year-old stood before the rectangular entrance, shielded from the countless cold specks thanks to the roof above him. One hand hid behind the pair of sweat pants that matched his gravity-defying strands as the other reached out to tap lightly against the wooden surface.

_Knock. Knock._

His keen hearing caught soft footsteps making its way up to him behind the closed door.

Two feet pounded against floor boards, matching the beat of his heart against his rib cage.

_Click._

Cool onyx met warm emerald when the door swung open to reveal the female he had been expecting.

Her cherry lips immediately lifted at the sight of him.

" Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

Silence.

Huh?

Then it hit her.

" OH! Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun!" She stuck her tongue out, feeling a bit sheepish for forgetting such an important holiday. " Uh... You're here for your present, right?"

' _Yeah... right.'_

" No." He declined calmly. That hidden structure slowly retreating from the cloud shrouded in mystery. With his hand, he brought along another object which he held carefully within his grasp. One flower, a fresh red rose, hung before her vision. " I was training when I found this. You can have it since it has no use to me anyway."

She eyed it curiously, her mind conscious of one fact.

' _Roses were currently out of season...'_

Despite her suspicion of ways that he might have used to obtain such a treasure, she still accepted it with a grateful smile of her own.

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded indifferently, his navy blue figure then disappeared through the sea of white snowflakes.

After shutting the door and preventing the bone-chilling wind from entering her warm environment, the pink-haired Kunoichi lifted the blossom to her nose, careful not to prick her fingers on its sharp thorns while drawing its sweet fragrance.

She was a blossom too, a cherry blossom. Yet never in her life had she smelled, as others' way of putting it, "intoxicating". She was somewhat almost envious of the flower.

_Knock! Knock!_

At the sound of another visitor requesting attention, delicate hands quickly set the plant down on her kitchen table.

Her feet propelled her to the door once again.

Twisting the knob, she pulled it open.

" Hey-..." Sakura froze, jade depths growing into an incredulous size. " Sasuke-kun?!"

There the Uchiha stood, at the same exact spot he had been a few minutes ago.

She became the target of his unfaltering obsidian gaze.

" Eh, why are you back again, Sasuke-kun?"

" It's cold out." Came his monotonous reply. Not bothering to seek his pockets for warmth or ask for her permission, he invited himself into her sanctuary, kicking off his sandals by the side when he entered.

She exhaled, large puff of water vapor ascending into the air.

" Yeah, sure is. It's snowing outside." Suddenly feeling unintelligent for stating the obvious, she quickly shut her door to find him standing motionlessly behind her, waiting for her.

The female appreciated his offer in company.

" You want anything?'

" Tea." He agreed simply.

Without further delay, she hurried to the kitchen to boil the water in the kettle on the stove.

He roamed aimlessly around her average sized living room while she busied herself with their drink, eyes wandering from object to object.

The walls were covered with smooth cotton candy tones of wallpaper, giving the guests a rather feminine feeling.

It was very like her, he mused, the Cherry Blossom of Spring.

They ended their search when his eyes caught the sight of a single red object resting on her kitchen table.

A single crimson rose.

" Sasuke-kun!" Her small head poked out from the kitchen, catching him deep in thought. Following his line of vision, she found the item that she set aside a while ago lying on the table surface.

It was the flower he had given her.

Her lips twitched to a grin.

" I'll be right back." She dashed into her bedroom, rummaging through her closet for a good amount of time before emerging again with another material at her possession.

He sat at the table, eyes never once leaving the present he presented to her that day.

Sakura stalked up to him, slightly amused at how he tried to wilt the flower his stony gaze. She wove the dark wool scarf around the large collar of his shirt gently, avoiding to have to disturb him from his peaceful moment.

Giving the knot she made one last tuck, she let her hands fall back at her sides.

He tore his eyes away from the flower, refocusing them upon her figure as he slid off the chair. Pools of green admired the sight of him with glee.

" Merry Christmas, Sasuske-kun." A joyful smile was brought to her lips. " I-..."

He didn't let her finish. Those moist lips of his dove down to her own.

Her eyelids fell shut instantly.

In addition, she felt another object being shoved into her hands along something that felt suspiciously like paper.

The intimate moment between them ended quickly. Emptiness met her face to face when emeralds reopened. There was not one trace left of him in the place.

It was almost as if he was never there in the first place.

But she was positive that he'd been there.

She looked down to the things he had left behind.

One fully bloomed fiery poinsettia.

...And a note written on a small piece of paper.

Didn't he give her a present already?

Luminous orbs ran back and forth, delivering the message to her brain.

She read the scribbles once.

Reread them.

Twice.

Three times.

... Then she finally let it escape her hand, while the other clutched the winter blossom close to her heart.

_Remember me, as I shall remember you..._

_Thank you, Cherry Blossom._

_Itachi_

* * *

Outside, shadowed by the thick fog of snow, the masculine figure slowly evolved. 

His blue top grew darker in color and longer as red clouds in silver lining form on the cloak that ran past his knees. Spiky hair grew into longer locks secured into a low ponytail.

Through the opening of the heavy cloak, a matching scarf can be found around the man's neck.

Shooting the building one last look from his ruby Sharingan eyes, he slowly went on his way again, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

" Merry Christmas, Cherry Blossom..."

* * *

Author's Crap: 

No one's still confused, right? I had to post this little story before Christmas arrives. And since the teachers have all decided to stuff us with homework now, this might the only time that I get to post...

Anyway, I just got Naruto DVDs... And I saw Itachi in the anime! Um.... I sort of think his voice is too deep for his character... It doesn't really match him.. And WOAH he is cruel... For those who haven't watched the anime, I won't spoil it for you... Let's just say he kicked his little brother's ass... Heh heh... Just by watching the anime, I realize how OOC Itachi is in here.... (guilty guilty)

Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!!! Please feel free to leave comments, "you suck"s, and anything else in the review box. LOL!


	5. Four

Disclaimer: The usual.

**Heard about the tsunami thing... Hope no one got hurt! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**B4By K4K4SH1- **Guess what? YOU GUESSED RIGHT! Yeah, Itachi was putting genjutsu on himself... Heh, you're the first one to figure it out before I added the extra ending... Heh heh.. START YOUR TRILOGY!

**animEvivvErz**- I owe you a lot of thanks... For reading, and having so much patience! THANK YOU!

**Elusia-** Just out of curiousity, what's your favorite Naruto pairing? It's okay to tell the truth!(wink)

**Malitia- **The interlude took place in the present; no link whatsoever with the main plot. Just for the holidays... I'm sure I would get use to Itachi's voice... Heh heh...

**joann- **Eh? Not enough ItaSaku for you? Well, I'm trying not to make him too OOC here.. And yes, soon the story will just focus on Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura...

**IhearVoices- **Seriously! Who WOULDN'T like Sakura? (I actually didn't when I first saw her in the anime... Then when she wanted everyone to look at her back, she got to me..)

**Peradis- **THANK YOU SO MUCH! And yes, you really need to update, cuz I NEED TO READ AND REVIEW TOO! You better update!

**L0vEnEkO- **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! Man, I feel a bit guilty for not thanking you earlier! THANK YOU!

**Osage No Onna- **Eh, really? I seriously think that Sasuke doesn't sound like a twelve-year-old... He sounds more like some guy that went through puberty too early.. LOL

**Lady Of Genesis- **Ah! How did the summary lead you into thinking that?

**iluvsasuke- **THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!

**taiki-kun- **Yeah, the SasuSakuNeji triangle always get to me..

**Kei- **Of course I won't let Sasuke be so easily forgiven! (cough) LOL

**Angelia-Kitty- **To Chibi-chan: Heh, Itachi got to you too? LOL

**Blue-Eclipse- **Sorry, I can't do yaoi!

**Padfoot da Darkwolf- **Heh... I guess mostly everyone would drool after Itachi.. (guilty)

**Ayane Selznick- **Waking up right next to him? Hee hee, maybe later... LOL

**sasukeluver222**- Well, I got it in a place in Chinatown... Yeah, the Chinatown in New York...

**THANKS GOES TO Dyroness, DreamCatcher16, nkitty29, Hao'sAnjul, wun-liddo-babi, uchiha4ever, BG-21, Harusame-chan, UNKIND, Youko Mitsutama, asn water, Jingle Bells, Sailor Panda, BBKarateGrl, HikaruOfArrow, Destiny1029, Majesa, BitterSweet Destiny, Fairia13, wy, Animefreak, Krimzen Angel, CrissyKitty, Lady Light, Lillia, bl4ck-st4r, mad-killer-bunnies-alert!**

**Results (not final):**

**ItaSaku- 16**

**SasuSaku- 10**

* * *

_What is loneliness?_

" Tadaima..."

Deadly silence greeted him back with its sadistic smile.

He stood there, behind the closed door, eyes roaming over every possible corner in the large house.

This place... The place he called him home, was replaced by something else.

The once bright and lively atmosphere was suddenly removed from their usual place inside the sanctuary.

...The sanctuary where an angel once nested, a spirit of cherry blossoms that bloomed only during spring.

No, he decided firmly. She was not an angel.

She was too cheerful.

" _Sasuke-kun! You're back!"_

She was far too innocent.

Dark pools of obsidian narrowed.

" _Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"_

The soothing voice that brought him back from the jaws of insanity countless of times did not belong to a messenger from the Heavens.

She was no angel, he denied again.

She was the devil, that girl named Cherry Blossom.

Angels granted wishes... She gave him what he wanted, didn't she? She gave him a chance to see his family again... But that was not all she brought. It was his mistake to have met her, to have fallen into her temptations...and now, he was cursed by the dark lady herself.

Loneliness, was what the curse was called. He was jinxed with loneliness.

_What is loneliness?_

Slowly danced the careless wind. Piercing it was when it dealt damage to that organ he hid away carefully in his rib cage. It whispers the answer.

He broke free from the chains of thoughts imprisoning his consciousness from before. All those mind-bobbling feelings gave him a bad headache.

Raising a hand, he used the side of his index finger to wipe away the fog that clouded his vision when he stared at once spot for too long. He was truly fatigued.

Retirement to his bed seemed to be the best solution for now.

He let his hand drop back to his side, swaying a gentle motion rhythmic to the two feet that hit the wooden floor .

The finger glistened with warm moisture.

**Equilibrium**

**Four**

" _That Itachi... He is sure to make our clan proud----a true prodigy indeed..."_

_The newly elected ANBU captain thrust his hands into the depths of his pocket, his countenance free of all emotion._

_He was a Shinobi, a perfect one, in that case._

_He shouldn't express any feelings. He couldn't._

" _Guide the people, Itachi... They all look up to you."_

_Eyes adorned with pure admiration followed his mature figure, showering him with honor, with pride._

_But what hit him the most... was responsibility._

" _Itachi... He would surely make us proud."_

" _Itachi... Guide them..."_

" _Itachi."_

" _Itachi!"_

" _ITACHI!"_

" Ugh..." His eyelids fell an inch or two, slightly masking those luminous orbs of crimson. The red color faltered, struggling between returning to their original shade of black and the rubies they were now.

No, how dare he be tempted, he scolded himself.

How dare he allow them to return to the dull onyx from before?

His eyes should be keen red. Always.

Like the sacred essence that poured out from the veins of the Uchiha clansmen when his sharp katana cut through their defenseless skin.

...And red like the flames of hatred engulfing his heart.

Hatred for his own people.

Hatred for that superficial admiration he received from them.

Hatred for...

" Okay, I'm dressed! Happy!"

Lifting his attention off the ground, he calmly scrutinized the fidgeting figure before him.

Though the material had hung loosely around her body, it had served its purpose of accentuating the feminine curves she possessed. He couldn't understand why she was so uneasy about fitting into the thing when it covered half of her well-toned calves and gave her enough modesty.

What was she afraid of?

" _Okay, I'm dressed! Happy!"_

Nothing, apparently.

That tone she used... Rough. Careless. Straight forward. And disregarding.

He felt it all in just one statement.

He stood slowly from the couch, grabbing his dark cloak at the same time. The light burning in her depths aroused conflict within him.

Mentally, the man added another reason to detest.

His new hatred----hatred for having nothing.

No one gave a damn about him (except for his little brother who wanted him off the face of earth).

But that was all right.

He didn't care about anyone anyway.

...Or did he?

A negative feeling goaded him when he passed her detecting a shiver that vibrated off her figure.

It was not from the weather. He was positive.

" Come." Reorganizing his disheveled thoughts into the back of his head, the Uchiha threw the weighted material around his shoulders and led her out to the waiting sunlight.

The duo found themselves strolling in the docile forest that encompassed his house.

Besides the warm embrace she received from the bright globe of fire, the damsel was also gifted by the finches and jays with their enchanted melody.

She stole a quick glance at him, thinking that he wasn't paying attention.

It was strange how a messenger sent from Hell would choose to live in a healthy environment.

Orbs filled with curiosity explored the isolated area some more, gently caressing at every little detail.

Well, it sure didn't look one bit like Hell...

It was the exact opposite, actually.

_Crunch. Crunch._

The sound of dead leaves being mushed below their feet annoyed her to no end when it reached her ears.

They've been walking forever, and neither of them had made effort to start a conversation.

' _Well. It's his job to do that anyway.' _She told herself stubbornly.

" Eeek!" became her instant reaction when a warm structure fell against her bare shoulder, crushing her shorter figure against its owner.

Turning, she shot him the deadliest glare her eyes could muster for being a whole head shorter than he was.

Although the oversized collar had hid his mouth away, she could have sworn he was smirking.

Conjuring up as much strength as she possibly can, he two palms contacted his side, shoving him away from her.

He was forced to let her go.

She silently gave her ex-Hyuuga-lover her gratitude for training her to improve in the taijutsu area.

" Why are you doing this!" The female strategist demanded. As intelligent as she was, she could not crack the puzzle behind his enigmatic ways. Just why the hell did he bring her here, and gave him the right to screw around with her mind?

She couldn't understand.

" You don't need to understand." She clapped her hands over her mouth realizing that she had blabbered everything out. She failed to keep her emotions in check as a Shinobi. " If I tell you, you will cry."

" Please... Please tell me..." _Gulp._ " ...before you kill me."

He kept a poker face.

" I'm not going to kill you." Ironic it was, how everyone looked at him as an unreasonable murderer.

He wasn't.

The doubting look she shot him told him she was unconvinced.

He has to be verbal with his feelings then?

" I'm not going to kill you," he repeated. " I just want to give you something my little brother did not..."

* * *

Author's Crap: 

http:www.deviantart. com/deviation/ 13453372/

The link above is the fanart I drew for this fic, just delete the spaces in between... And, make sure you're at lease 15 to view it!

Don't forget to leave a review before you leave (wink)!


End file.
